Pantheon
Pantheon is a 2018 live-action/animated crossover anthology television show created by Shade. It takes aspects from TVtropes's "Pantheon". Obviously, it is only a television show in fanon, but I am adapting it into a series of short stories. Summary In a megaverse separate from the LMMCU Megaverse, every multiverse contains universes with the greatest of heroes, the scariest of villains and the strongest of MacGuffins, all of which appear to us as mere fictions. Three almighty beings (the Trinity) named Dream, Eru and Haruhi lead the Pantheon and select these heroes, villains and objects to become ascended and join the Pantheon. There are many different Houses, from Food to Toxicity to Crime and each person ascended (referred to as Gods or Goddesses) is assigned to a different role and a different house. The show follows the lifestyles of the many Gods and Goddesses as they fight enemies from galactic conquerors to social drama. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot - Captain America is abruptly transported from Wakanda to the House of Heroes by Dream, who are in desperate need of a commander after the House of Villains shows suspicious signs. #Location - Captain America, as well as another new God named Steven Universe, decide to explore the Houses to get a better sense of their surroundings. They meet some interesting people along the way. #Toxic Love - Cap and Steven hear other Gods discussing the dangers of the House of Toxicity, so they both go to explore. Turns out, they bite off more than what they can chew due to a chance encounter with Hexxus. #Time - Cap and Steven decide to chill at the House of Craft, in order to make new friends and admire the Pantheon further. There, they both realize that they've been gone from their home universe for an entire day. #Glow - Now back at Wakanda, Cap must deal with the fact that he cannot tell a single soul about the Pantheon, while also experiencing bizarre symptoms that connect with, of all people, the Wakandan King T'Challa. Trivia In-Universe *Things relating to the Pantheon cannot be discussed outside of any of the Houses. Furthermore, nobody from one multiverse can enter another without the Trinity's permission (it doesn't matter if the travellers do not know of the permission being granted, or even if they know about the Pantheon at all). *Any of the Houses can be accessed by any of the Gods at will. All they must do is say the phrase "Trinity, send me to the House of (enter House name here)." **Similarly, to exit a House you must either transport to another House or say the phrase "Trinity, send me back home." *Visitors (known as "Followers") are allowed, but only if they are incredibly close to the God/s allowing them in. Out-Universe *So far, the show has had properties from DC Comics, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Haruhi Suzumiya, Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe, The Similarion and Vertigo Comics. *Pantheon was made in an alternate universe in which everything on Earth considered to be a fiction was owned by a government titled "The Worldwide Government of Creative Art", or the WGCA for short. *The way that it is written was inspired by Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe. Numerous characters from the same show also appear in Pantheon. *As a way of theming episode names, they are all either one word only or proper names (typically of locations, items or songs). Category:TV shows Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Pantheon Category:Anthology Category:Crossovers Category:Live-action Category:Animation Category:2018 Category:TV-14 Category:Warner Bros